The Plan
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: What happens when you mix Duo's brain with desperation born of love? Trouble. And that's exactly what he and Quatre get when they create a plan to get their crushes. A helping hand is in order, but if things go to far, they could lose the ones they love.


-1The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing...if I did, I'd hold them prisoner and keep them in my room for my own amusement.

Chapter 1: Phase Numero Uno

"Duo, seriously, do you think it will work?"

"It has to Kat. I don't think either of us can take this much longer."

Quatre sighed. "I know, but what if everything goes wrong? What will we do then?"

"We have to believe that everything will work out."

"OK, let's do it. When do we start?"

"Right now. Come on, let's get this show on the road." Duo pulled Quatre up with him and led him through the house, gushing the entire time.

"Oh Kat, I can't believe we finally got together."

"I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I guess I just didn't know what I had right in front of me."

"It was the same for me. I got tired of waiting for a love that would never happen. I'm glad though, cuz now I have you." Duo winked and leaned in, placing a quick, chaste kiss on Quatre's lips just as Trowa and Wufei walked in.

Trowa cleared his throat with a light cough, making Duo pull back as if he were surprised. He blushed red, giving his two friends a sheepish smile, a gesture that was quickly mimicked by Quatre.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Trowa asked dryly, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole scene.

"We could always come back later," Wufei said, trying and failing to disguise a blush that was faintly coloring his cheeks.

Duo and Quatre smirked.

"No, it's okay, we were just agreeing on our first date," Duo said, offering the other two boys a bright smile.

Quatre blushed bright red. "Duo..."

Duo placed a quick kiss on Quatre's cheek. "What hun, shouldn't we be happy for ourselves? We finally got together. Why shouldn't we tell everyone?"

Wufei made a strangled noise. "You're together! As in, a couple!"

"Uh-huh. We got tired of waiting for our crushes to get a hint and moved on. Thankfully we found each other," Duo said, smiling cutely before grabbing Quatre's hand again and pulling him from the room. "Carry on you two. Don't mind us," he tossed over his shoulder with a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Once in Duo's room, both teens cracked up laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces Duo?"

Duo sniggered. "Yeah, Tro looked like he was about to have a heart attack."

Quatre actually smirked. "What about Wufei? He didn't look to happy when he heard the news."

Duo had the grace to blush. "You think?"

"Most definitely."

"So it wasn't just my imagination then. Our plan is working already."

"You know, you two should be quieter if you're plotting against Trowa and Wufei. Oh, and Duo, try locking your door." Heero smirked in satisfaction as both teens jumped a foot off the ground before turning to start at Heero, laying comfortably on Duo's bed. Both teens turned interesting shades of red, both from embarrassment and anger at being caught,

"Heero! Get out of my room!"

"Now that isn't nice Duo. What would I do if I wasn't talking to you? Talk to Trowa and Wufei?" he asked suggestively.

Duo flushed and threw a panicked look at Quatre who spoke up finally. "Heero, you wouldn't tell them...would you?"

"Yeah 'Ro, you won't tell them right?"

"I don't know, this is pretty valuable information. I wonder what they'd do if I told them."

"Same thing you'd do to me if I mentioned to them a little thing with Merquise...or is it Peacecraft?"

Duo smirked as both Heero and Quatre flushed. "Don't even joke about that Duo. You know they hate him."

Duo shrugged. "Can I help it if I 'accidentally' hacked into your voice mail box on the answering machine and 'happened' to hear Zechsy-boy talking dirty to you? Nope, can't help that at all." Duo smirked again as Heero blushed deeper, the red color covering his face as he remembered the message Duo was talking about. Then the rest of Duo's words filtered into his brain.

"You hacked my mail box?"

"Yeah, duh, how else was I supposed to get blackmail on you?"

Heero sighed. "Alright fine, I don't tell Trowa and Wufei about this stupid plan and you don't tell them about Zechs. Deal"

Quatre nodded, but Duo spoke up again. "On one condition. You have to help convince those two we're together."

Heero nodded. "I can do that. You two have a good plan, but you need a good cover and evidence. Don't worry, I'll provide that if you'll cover for me when I'm out with Zechs."

"Deal," both teens said together.

"Deal," Heero echoed. He sighed. It was definitely going to be an interesting few weeks. "Alright, come over here and we'll talk." Quatre and Duo sat next to Heero on the braided teen's bed.

"So what should we do 'Ro? I mean, we can both act, as you saw a sec ago. They really fell for it. They think we're together."

"True, but the key to this is making sure they think you're really serious about each other. They're not going to confess anything if they think you'll just break up soon."

"True. What do you suggest Heero?"

"Well...who's the 'girl' in this relationship? That would be the best place to start I suppose."

"Me. Duo acts more like he would be the guy, and besides, I don't like being in charge of things anymore."

"Alright then. Duo, you have to do little things for Quatre. Just...make him breakfast, offer to give him a massage, just small stuff. Quatre, ummm...act a little like you want him to do everything for you. A little helpless if you can manage it, but not too much. Sit in his lap when you're watching T.V. or something. Take turns feeding each other at meals."

"You know a lot about this 'Ro. How come?"

Heero flushed lightly. "Zechs and I take turns being the 'girl' ok. Don't forget about pet names for each other. Something really cute and innocent for Quatre, like tenshi or kakudo…angel. Quatre...call him akuma, kawaii hito, koibito or something else like that. Whatever you can come up with." From the blank stares he received, Heero guessed they didn't know very much Japanese, despite the lessons he had given them. "Akuma...it's Japanese for devil, kawaii hito means honey, and koibito means sweetheart. Jeez, am I the only one who knows more than one language around here?"

"The only one who actually masters a language for the fun of it."

"It obviously comes in handy _Duo._ If it works, then I'm going to do it. Besides, Zechs thinks Spanish is romantic or something. He likes the way it sounds."

"You guys are really serious aren't you 'Ro?"

Heero nodded, not ashamed to admit it. "It's been…hard on us. All of this sneaking around."

"Heero, why didn't you tell us? You know me and Duo like Zechs. He's perfect for you. We would have helped you."

"Yeah Ro, we would have managed to distract 'Fei and Tro long enough for you to do your thing. You deserve at least that much. Both you and Zechs do. And I still don't see why those two hate Merquise so much. He never really did anything to them."

"It could be my fault," Heero muttered and sighed. "After the war, I was really broken up, and I thought I'd never be human…have emotions and all that. But Zechs…he got under my skin, and when he left, I was really torn up about it. I guess Trowa and Wufei blame him for me leaving."

"I don't blame him for you leaving…I blame you for you leaving. You didn't tell him your feelings so how could he have known. Personally, I think we should all be grateful to him for finding you and bringing you back."

"Duo's right Heero. Don't worry, they'll get over themselves eventually. Sooner or later, they'll 'forgive' him for 'making' you leave. And sooner or later they'll see that Zechs was the reason you came back." Quatre nodded decisively, ending that particular part of their conversation.

"Say 'Ro, when was the last time you saw Zechsy?"

"A week or so. There hasn't been much time, and besides that, Wufei and Trowa have been keeping watch every time I try and get a hold of him."

"How 'bout you invite him to go out tonight? Me and Quatre already planned to go out, so why not make it a double date?"

"I don't know. Won't they want to know who I'm going with?"

Quatre made a comment that seemed to make him sick. "What about Relena? Couldn't you say you're out with her?"

Duo gagged, making faces and looking like he was trying not to throw up. "Eww much, can you suggest anyone slimier? She's…" Duo shuddered, "She's Relena. I mean, come on. Anyone, even _Une_ would be better than Relena."

Heero's face turned pale and he looked ill. "Don't even suggest that. Zechs and I had a hard enough time getting rid of that _twit_ the first time. But I guess I could mention that I asked her to come with me…as a friend…just so I could get out of the house."

"That's the spirit Heero! But where are we going to go?"

"A romantic dinner and a movie with a moonlit walk in the park?" Duo suggested, trying to think of the best way to make Wufei and Trowa jealous.

"Aww…who knew you were such a romantic at heart Duo?" Quatre asked in a teasing voice.

"As my boyfriend, you know that for a fact I have a sensitive side that loves being pampered, taken care of, and loved," Duo returned with a mock serious look. "It was what attracted you to me in the first place. _Remember_ hun?"

"Oh yes, of course. I fell in love with your charm and grace and also your need for physical intimacy, your need for human contact, and also your romantic nature," Quatre quipped, teasing Duo right back.

Heero smiled slightly, "You know, you're acting like a real couple. I'd believe it if I didn't know you two better. This plan may actually work. Wufei and Trowa are as good as yours. You'll be out on dates and cuddling on the couch in no time." There was a touch of sadness, of wistfulness in Heero's voice as he told his friends his opinion.

"Aww, don't be so down 'Ro. We'll get you and Zechs out in the open in no time. You two will be out on dates with us soon. Once we're with those two, we'll convince them of the truth that they're too blind to see."

"Thanks Duo. Well, I'd better call Zechs and see if he can come out tonight." Nodding to his friends, Heero walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Duo and Quatre to talk some more between themselves.

"You know that was mean Duo. Blackmailing him like that."

"Aww Kat, you know I'd never tell on him and Zechs. They're too cute together to even think about breaking them up. If only Wufei and Trowa could see that things would be perfect."

"If they knew how happy Zechs makes Heero, they'd be on their knees praising him. They never thought Heero would be back here with us after the war. I really do wish we could make them see the truth."

"Maybe we can. What if we invite Tro and 'Fei out with us and Heero, and not tell them we invited Zechs to come with us. They'll see how well Heero and Zechs get along, without looking like they're together of course. It wouldn't' do if they found out they're a couple before they started getting used to Zechs now would it?"

"I guess you're right. Do you think Heero will agree with it?"

"Nope. That's why we're not going to tell him. I'm going to talk to him tonight while we're on a date. All you have to do is keep Heero busy for a minute so I can talk to him."

"OK…operation Zechs' Acceptance has begun. One problem."

"What now?"

"Where are we going to go with Trowa and Wufei?"

"How 'bout a club? It's perfect for our second 'date' and we get to dress up in almost nothing. We can get Zechs to agree easy because apparently he and 'Ro like to go clubbing. The only problem is getting 'Fei and Tro to agree. They will, won't they?"

"If they like us and want to get to us, then yeah. That shouldn't really be a problem."

"OK, so dinner, movie, and a walk today. Clubbing tomorrow. Sounds great. Do you want to ask Heero or the guys?"

"I'll take Heero. He'll suspect less if it's coming from me. Besides, you know how to get the others to do whatever you want them to."

"KK, so you talk to Heero, I'll talk to the guys. Tonight, you'll keep Heero busy for a minute and I'll get Zechs in on it. Is it a plan?"

"Yep. Let's do it." Getting up and leaving the room, they split up, both heading off to complete phase one of Zechs' Acceptance.

Duo walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Quatre. He silently slipped down the stairs to see if he could catch Wufei and Trowa talking. He was right. They were in the kitchen talking about himself and Quatre. He smirked and decided a little eavesdropping would do him good.

"You think it's true? Maxwell and Winner?" Wufei was asking, more worry and disappointment in his voice than Duo had ever heard before.

"I don't see why it shouldn't be true. They've been close, almost from the beginning. And you heard what they said. 'Tired of waiting around for their crushes to get a hint.' I just can't help but wonder who would be blind enough not to see what was right in front of them."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Heero?"

Wufei shook his head. "They don't seem his type. Then again, does he even have a type?"

"Do you think it could have been, you know, a couple of girls? From work? And when the girls didn't notice them, they gave up and switched to guys?"

"I don't think so. Maxwell's always been pretty clear on where women rank on his list: not very high. And Winner, I don't think has ever even had a thought about a girl. He's too, what's the word, innocent I suppose."

"Well who else could it be? A guy from each of their pasts?"

"I don't think so. I'm thinking it, whatever 'it' was, happened during the war. So who else do we know that's male, and good looking, from the war?"

Trowa thought a moment before speaking up. "There's always Zechs you know."

Wufei glared at him, close to yelling it appeared. "Don't even joke about that. You saw how hurt Heero was after the war. He ran off. Left. Disappeared. He didn't leave any clues or hints to where he was going, not even to Maxwell."

"Yeah, but then he came back. For no apparent reason. Right around the time Zechs started up at Preventers."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't think…they're together, do you? That Heero forgave Zechs for whatever he did?"

"He wouldn't," Wufei said in a tone that wasn't to be argued.

"But how do you know?"

"Heero, isn't the type to be played around with."

Deciding that now seemed like the perfect opportunity to crash the conversation, Duo walked into the kitchen, humming an older song that was playing in his head.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing Duo. We were just talking."

"Uh-huh…I thought my nose was ticklish."

"What are you going on about Maxwell?"

"Don't you know 'Fei? When someone's talking about you, your nose itches. And if they feel really strongly about something concerning the person, said person sneezes for no reason." As if to back himself up, Duo sneezed, looking more than surprised.

"We didn't say it," Trowa said, holding up both hands at the side of his head like he was surrendering to Quatre again.

"Well duh, neither of you two said anything." Duo flushed and muttered under his breath, "Quatre…" A grin tugged at his lips and he couldn't resist singing a line from a song he had heard. "I think he likes me, and I know I like him. It's kinda frightening, cause it's too soon to be sure. I think he likes me, maybe even might be love." He watched with avid interest at Trowa's reaction, seeing the tallest ex-pilot turning an odd shade of purpley red. Then he turned his attention to Wufei who looked like a fish out of water at present time. Very entertaining if he did say so himself…and he did.

"Well anyway, me and Quatre were wondering if you two wanted to go clubbing tomorrow with us. We figured it'd be a nice second date for us, and maybe you two and Heero could have a little fun as well."

"Us? Go clubbing with you?"

"Trowa! I promise it won't be like last time!"

The incident Duo was referring to involved himself, too much alcohol (reason-Wufei), and a complete stranger. He still didn't remember everything that happened…only that Wufei had been upset with him the next day.

"I don't even remember what happened. It's all a blur, though it must have been _really_ bad."

"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked, curious.

"Cause 'Fei-cakes was mad at me for awhile after that. But anyway, so will you guys come? Please?" Duo turned on a pout that Quatre had taught him. He had tweaked it to his own needs, and now was the epitome of a pitiful, sorrowful, begging, pleading, depressed, and highly needy person. No one, not even Heero, was safe from Duo's Look. Not The Look, no that was reserved for Heero's glare-o-death. No, it was Duo's Look. Three, two, one…

"Alright, alright, just turn off the pout Maxwell. We'll come with you, just stop with your Look already." Wufei glared unhappily at the braided teen for a moment before turning to Trowa. "We should kill Winner for teaching him the pout."

"No point. Besides, his pout is cuter, more angelic. Duo's pout is…sultry, provocative even…and oh so much more deadly. He changed the cute pout, to the Duo pout. There's a difference." Trowa nodded sagely before going back to his drink, sipping contentedly.

"So you'll come? Both of you?" When they nodded, Duo cheered. "Wait till I tell Quatre, he'll be so happy!" Just to show how happy he was, Duo kissed both pilots on the cheek, Trowa first and foremost, with Wufei getting second place. However, there was something decidedly different in the way Duo kissed Trowa and the way he kissed Wufei. Wufei's kiss had been more of a lover's caress than an affectionate touch. Neither noticed at that time what exactly that meant, but it would have made things clear faster had they paid attention. As it was, they remained clueless while Duo danced in his room, singing to the song inside his head.

Quatre went off in the opposite direction from Duo. Instead of going downstairs like Duo, he turned the hall corner and opened the attic stairwell door. He rolled his eyes at Heero's constant desire for solitude, or almost solitude. He softly walked up the stairs, making enough noise so Heero would hear him if he was paying attention. Apparently Heero wasn't paying attention, he was on the phone, and from the sounds of it, he was talking to Zechs. Quatre didn't want to interrupt, but Heero chose that moment to open the door and start walking down the stairs, noticing Quatre immediately.

Much to Quatre's surprise, Heero smiled at him, nodding him up into his room. Quatre slowly walked up the rest of the stairs, looking around curiously the entire time. No one went into Heero's room, no one but Zechs, and that was only when no one else was at the house. Quatre hardly noticed when Heero murmured his farewells to Zechs, telling him he couldn't wait to see him that night.

"Hey Heero."

"That was Zechs. He said he'll be able to come tonight. He said he'd be ready when we pick him up."

Quatre smiled, glad that things were going smoothly. "I'm glad that he could come. You two should be able to see each other more often. But anyway, do you think that you'd like to go clubbing tomorrow? Duo's talking to Wufei and Trowa about it now."

Heero almost smiled in amusement. "They'll agree. They usually end up doing whatever he wants anyway." Heero let the smile show for a second. "And it's your fault you know. You taunt him your pout."

Quatre looked mildly amused. "I can't help it if he perfected it. But all the better for us if it works. It'll make talking to them that much easier. So do you want to come. We haven't been out, the five of us together, in awhile."

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice. Alright, I'll come."

"Good, I was going to use _my _pout if you didn't say yes."

"Not the cute, angelic pout."

"Yep."

"Doesn't work on me. Sorry, only Duo can 'pout' me into doing something."

"What about Zechs?"

Heero blushed. He does something…else."

Quatre giggled. "So what's the secret to subduing the great Heero Yuy? I'd love to know."

Heero rolled his eyes. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

Quatre's lips curled in a completely un-Quatre-like smirk. "I'll have Duo ask Zechs then…he can get anything out of anyone."

"I don't think so. Zechs doesn't fall for anyone's pout."

"So you don't think Duo could get Zechs to tell him your weak spot huh?"

"Exactly. No one can sway him. It's hard to do, even for me."

Quatre smirked. "Care to place a bet on that Heero?"

"Why Quatre, who knew you had it in you? Alright, I'll take the bet. What are the stakes?"

"When Duo gets the info, you have to…" Quatre paused to think. "Oh, you have to let me and Duo pick out what you wear tomorrow night when we go clubbing."

"Alright. When Duo fails to get the info, you to give Duo a lap dance at the club."

Quatre's face turned red in record time. "I…but, hey! That's a little much!"

"Not really. Knowing Duo, you two will dress me up even worse, so I might as well have a fair compensation. Besides, it might get Trowa and Wufei watching you two."

Quatre thought about what Heero had said and what he was suggesting. Making up his mind about the situation, he stuck his hand out. "Alright, it's a deal."

Heero smirked and took the blonde's hand. "I can't wait to see you giving Duo the lap dance. No doubt you two will attract a lot of attention. Maybe I should bring a camera."

Quatre merely turned his side of the bet back on Heero. "I can't wait to find your weakness out so I can torture you with it. See you a little later for the date Heero." Tossing a smile and a wave over his shoulder, Quatre hurried down stairs to wait for Duo in the braided teen's room. He had to get Duo to talk to Zechs, though now it would be a little harder with the bet. He walked in, finding his 'boyfriend' dancing around and singing to something in his head.

"Duo, how did it go?"

"Oh, hey Kat. They're coming tomorrow, what about Heero?"

"He agreed to it, and I didn't tell him you know who would be coming either. That's our surprise."

"Mm-hmm. You look worried, what's up?"

"Well, while I was up there, we talked…about other things."

"What'd you do now Quatre? And how bad is it exactly?"

"Well…we kinda…made a bet with each other."

"A bet? It must be a really good one for you to be so nervous. You don't normally gamble unless the odds are completely in your favor."

"Well, we were just talking and we somehow ended up talking about his weakness. I told him you could find out by talking to Zechs."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"Well, Heero said Zechs doesn't fall for the pout Duo."

"Don't worry, I have other ways. What do you get if I win?"

"We get to pick out his outfit for tomorrow night."

"Awesome. But I doubt he'd let that slide. What happens if I don't get his weakness?"

Quatre turned red at the thought.

"That bad?"

"No, just embarrassing. If you don't find out his weakness, I have to give you a lap dance at the club tomorrow."

Duo laughed. "Man, Heero really does believe in fair play. It could help us though, you giving me a lap dance."

"That's what he said. But I don't want to Duo. You know how easily embarrassed I am. I don't think I could do it. So that's why you have to find out what it is."

"Alright, I'll do it. But on one condition. If I win, I get to give you a lap dance instead."

"What?" Quatre's blush was back in all its mortified glory. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. See, it'll work out in our favor either way. If I win, I give you a lap dance, and we find out Heero's weakness. If I lose, you give me a lap dance and we still get to put on a show for the others. It's a win win situation."

"You can't be serious Duo."

"I am. Don't worry so much. All you'll have to do is sit there and enjoy."

"So you really think you can get it?"

"Yeah. If my pout doesn't work, I'll just tell you know who that if he tells me the little secret, we get to dress Heero up for him. He'll agree in a second."

"Duo, you're so evil."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

Quatre rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat. "Can't help it. You're too cute."

"I know. So look, they're coming tonight though right?"

"Yeah. I went up there just as Heero was getting off the phone. They're coming."

"Good. We better look good tonight Kat. We have to put on the best show we can."

"I know. I think I'm going to go pick out my outfit and then take a bath. I want to look my best for you, you know."

Duo smiled at the blond. "I think I'll do the same. I can't let my little angel take all the attention now can I?" Duo laughed, Quatre joining in seconds later. Still giggling slightly, Quatre left Duo's room, heading for his to look for the perfect outfit.

A knock on his door was all the warning he got before Heero was opening it.

"Could you knock before coming in?" yelped Duo as he pulled his button down shirt closed, slipping the plastic pieces through their loops.

"I did. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on for Zechs," he muttered, a sadistic smirk on his face at the flushed look that came over the normally cold teen's face.

"Keep it down. They'll hear you."

"Nope. Quatre's keeping them busy in the kitchen." He brushed black eyeliner around his amethyst eyes, the dark outline making them stand out. Gloss soon adorned his coral lips. "Perfect. Let's go 'Ro." Without further ado, Heero was pushed out the door by the braided boy, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was released in favor of glomping the blond.

"Ready to go hun?"

"Yeah Duo. Come on Heero. Let's go before Duo strangles me."

"Heero's going with you?" Wufei looked suspicious.

"Yep. He's got a date with Peacecraft. And if you've got a problem with that, oh well. It makes Heero happy to be with the blond so let him be happy," the long haired teen warned.

Trowa and Wufei both thought of Relena and turned a sickly shade of green. "Have…fun…" Trowa muttered, looking like he was about to be sick.

"See ya!" Duo chirped, pulling the others outside so he wouldn't crack up in front of the oblivious teens inside. As the three reached the car, Duo couldn't help himself and whooped in laughter. "Too easy."

Aquamarine eyes rolled in amusement as Quatre pushed his 'boyfriend' into the back seat. "Quiet you," he joked before joining him.

Heero smirked as he started the car, pulling off as he headed towards his boyfriend's house. "Very smooth Duo."

Violet eyes brightened. "You know it. And I didn't lie."

"Peacecraft, blond…yep, that's the truth," Quatre piped in, giggling.

"Come on Heero. Mush. I want food."

Ten minutes later, Duo was heading up the walkway to the Peacecraft mansion. "Freakin' a…just cuz he's _scared_ of the bitch doesn't mean he can force me to the door…" he muttered angrily. He stormed to the door and started pounding on it. "He _so_ owes me…"

"Oh Heero!" The door opened and Duo was hit with a lump of blond hair.

"Eww…get off me Relena! I'm the gayest guy around…get off!"

"Duo!" Said long haired teen's ears rang with her screech. "Where's my Heero?"

"Not here. I'm the one at the door, picking up your brother. _Not_ Heero. So get Zechs out here before I become contaminated by you and your…PINK…obsession!"

Platinum blond hair appeared from inside, keeping Relena from responding to the braided boy. "Ah, Duo, right on time." Zechs slipped his arm around Duo's shoulders.

Relena glared. "You're cheating on Heero!"

"Am not, Duo's just my escort _to_ Heero."

"What _he_ said Princess Pink." Duo stuck out his tongue before slamming the door on Relena.

"Why do you still live with her?"

"She can't be trusted by herself, that's why. So why were you at the door?"

"Cause the Pink Menace is home. You know how much Heero hates her. Damn, but he said you guys got rid of her…"

"He lied." Reaching the car, he let go of Duo's shoulder and slipped in next to Heero, planting a quick kiss on the formerly emotionless teen's lips, he and the other delighting in watching the Prussian eyed teen turn bright red.

Duo and Quatre started laughing, trying to cover it with coughs and fake sneezes. Heero glared and started the car. "We don't have to take you two with us you know…" Heero warned.

The shorter blond sobered up, but Duo continued giggling in the background. "Can't help it. You never blush."

"Yes he does." Zechs couldn't resist adding his two cents to the mix.

"Zechs don't…" Heero started, only to be cut off when Duo practically squealed in amusement at the new information.

"Do tell Zechs…do tell. Inquiring minds want to know how you get Heero to blush."

"Well…there's a trick to it but once you master it, he's putty in my…"

"Zechs…" Heero's voice had a warning to it. "One more word and no sex for a month."

"You wouldn't last a day." Crystal blue eyes crinkled in amusement at his boyfriend's look.

Heero blushed as he tried to deny Zechs' words, but his attempts were futile, making Duo laugh harder as his face turned redder. "Omae o kurosu Zechs…" Duo found it that much funnier and couldn't resist a small tease.

"Now that could get you on probation Heero."

Not willing to pass up the chance to make Zechs blush and return some of the torture, Heero joked right back. "Actually, he usually likes it when I say that…though normally it's when I have him on…"

"Heero!" Zechs yelped, his pale cheeks darkening slightly.

"…his back begging for mercy…"

Zechs shook his head in amusement when he heard silence. Looking back, Duo was in shock and Quatre just looked bemused. Tonight was already turning into something else, and dinner hadn't even begun. Quatre couldn't help but wonder what else could happen. Little did they know, things were only going to get more interesting.

**Author's Note:** Well, there we go. A story I've been working on for a little while now, and the first chapter's out of the press. The second is in the works and should be out sooner or later, though the more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to update. They're food for thought and all that. So like or hate...please review. Thanks in advance to those who do, and shame on those who don't. Ja.


End file.
